ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kill Crazy
Crazy is a wrestler who, up until recently, was based out of Ontario, Canada. He is a British wrestler who has been a professional since February 2002 and has worked for many promotions. He currently works for UHW and G-2. He ives in Galveston, Texas. Early life Not a whole lot is known about Kill Crazy's youth. Just that his father had to bring Crazy up with no help from the mother who abandoned them and that Kill Crazy was in and out of jail throughout the age of 18 to 19 for crimes such as shop-lifting and assault. Crazy began training to become a wrestler at the end of 1999, aged 19. He was bought up around the World Wonga Federation, with fellow school member JDD. World Wonga Federation - The Early Years Crazy was called up to the main roster of the World Wonga Federation in early 2003. His attitude problem had seemingly disappeared, but he was still known to cause trouble. He made his debut tagging with his good friend, Edge, who at the time was on a pay-per-appearance with the WWF, against "Complete" Lee Different and Chris Jericho. Soon after his tagging with Edge, they formed Evolution with 'JDD' John Porter, which was the federations longest running stable of 4 years. The stable is still officially running today, but as of the federation's demise and the fact the original three wrestlers haven't been in the federation at the same time since 2005. Because of personal differences with the owners, and after winning the British Heavyweight title, Kill Crazy left in early 2005, only to return again in late 2005. This time, he was much more successful, he won the RJH title (as they were invading), the World Heavyweight title and the Tag Team titles. However, again due to personal reasons, he left in mid-2006 because of the company no more being the company he had loved. The WWF, despite several attempts at a rebirth (most notably this March), has just never been the same, although Kill Crazy has also said that if anyone is successful at reviving the company, then he's all for it. Rough Kut Wrestling Kill Crazy was drafted into the RKW in May 2006 and he wrestled there from then till January 2007. In this time, he captured the Tornado title with Mistress twice and at the end of the year, he was rated the 11th best RKW Wrestler of 2006. He ended in a high in the stable of The Ward with Mistress alongside former heavyweight champions Hyde and Johnny Mancino. But during the RKW's hiatus, he grew bored of the company, and had all ready created a strong bond with UHW. Undisputed Hardcore Wrestling In April 2006, whilst Crazy was battling problems with WWF, once again, he joined UHW, the big time promotion in America. When he debuted, he went on an immediate roll, going almost 8 matches unbeaten, although he couldn't get past UHW hardcore legend, Scorpion. He continued this role into UHW's big pay-per-view, Sacrifice II, where he captured the Generation Next title, the first ever to do so, against 9 other opponents. After a slight knee injury which took him out for a month, Crazy returned to action in February 2007, and has been on an unbeaten run ever since his return, beating opponents such as Andy Cash, David Jax and Dirk Robertson. He is currently feuding with many superstars, including former fellow Army member David Jax and Andy Cash, whom he joined UHW with on the same day. At the end of May 2007 Kill Crazy has been booked against Andy Cash, David Jax, Dirk Robertson, Jack Clinton, Ryan Fury and Shadow in a 7 man Ironman match for the International Title. He lost this match, but continued to feud with David Jax. The feud culminated at Sacrifice 3 when Crazy finally won the UHW International championship. The feud was voted by fans as the second best feud of the year. R4GE and G-2 In April 2007, Crazy had joined R4GE under his real name, Rob Hollands. The gimmick soon transitioned into the popular gimmick of Kill Crazy, though around the period that this happened, R4GE was closing. In October 2007, he had left due to the closure and had rejoined RKW to see how the retirement of his character in this promotion. He won the Tornado titles for a third time and in this time, he feuded with one time partner Luke Blue. He eventually put over the Luke Blue character in early 2008 so he could focus on his new promotion, G-2. He had joined G-2 in early 2008 after leaving the backroom staff to concentrate on competition. Titles WWF British Heavyweight Champion (2) WWF Intercontinental Champion (1) WWF World Heavyweight Champion (2) WWF Tag Team Champion (1) BBW Tag Team Champion (1) TIW National Champion (1) RJH Champion (1) RKW Tornado Champion (3) RKW 11th Best Wrestler of The Year (2006) CWA Tag Champion (1) (Representing the RKW) UHW Generation Next Champion (1) RAW Heavyweight Champion Moveset Finisher: Killerplex- A brainbuster suplex which is converted into a DDT during the fall to the canvas. Manslaughter (Airplane Spin followed by a fall away slam)